


Remade Acquaintance

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [51]
Category: Incarnations of Immortality - Piers Anthony
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Orb makes certain the past will not be an issue.





	Remade Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 65. war

Mym looked up as a fellow Incarnation came in. Things were still subtly shifting as the ripples of Satan's latest plan were felt…

…and this woman more than any had to be feeling them.

He stood and went to grip her hands in both of his own. "Orb."

"Mym." She granted him a smile. "I wished to come and be certain of our own past not causing difficulties now."

He smiled. "Of course it will not. I will never not care, but we are both far from those people now."

"I am glad to have a friend near," she promised.


End file.
